En cloque
by Ria'Latsyrc
Summary: UA. "De l'accordéon, du piano et un ventre tout rond. Depuis qu'elle est en cloque..." SONG-FIC de la chanson "En cloque" de Renaud. PruHun, mention de FrUK.


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages d' Axis Powers Hétalia et la chanson En cloque de Renaud ne m'appartiennent pas !

 **Note de l'auteure :** Voici un one-shot écrit en une heure à peine... enfin, je crois. Je ne fais jamais attention à l'heure quand j'écris. Est-ce nécessaire de préciser que je l'ai écrit tout en écoutant ladite chanson ? Vous n'êtes pas obligés d'en faire autant, et si vous ne connaissez pas la chanson... Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore là ? Ne devriez-vous pas déjà être sur YouTube à pianoter  En cloque pour voir de quoi il en retourne ? Allez allez ! On se bouge !

.

* * *

 **En cloque**

.

L'accordéon de Francis. Il doit encore en jouer pour son anglais, pour le faire chier ou le séduire, au choix. Le piano de Roderich. L'aristo de pacotille du dessus est de bonne humeur : c'est pas du Chopin qu'il joue. La fenêtre de l'appartement est ouverte. Pas étonnant que Gilbert entende tout ça depuis la porte d'entrée qu'il ouvre ! Enfin, ses voisins sont pas des amateurs, alors le tout donne un truc plutôt sympa. Bizarre mais sympa. Ça lui donne envie de fredonner, tiens !

Il range sa veste avec précaution dans le placard prévu à cet effet, près de l'entrée, et fait de même pour ses chaussures. Puis il part en direction du salon en chaussettes. Il a beau être hyper soigneux concernant le pliage et le rangement de vêtements, il en a rien à fiche de ce qu'il porte aux pieds quand il est chez lui. Sacré contraste. Bah ! Lizzie l'aime comme ça.

Il passe devant une porte ouverte sur une pièce. Mais pas n'importe quelle pièce. C'est _la_ pièce. Il s'avance pour refermer le battant, mais il ne peut s'empêcher d'y jeter un œil avant.

 _Elle a mis sur l'mur, au d'ssus du berceau_  
 _Une photo d'Arthur Rimbaud_  
 _'Vec ses ch'veux en brosse, elle trouve qu'il est beau_  
 _Dans la chambre du gosse, bravo !_  
 _Déjà les p'tits anges sur le papier peint_  
 _J'trouvais ça étrange, j'dis rien_  
 _Elles me font marrer ses idées loufoques_  
 _Depuis qu'elle est en cloque..._

Après un bref combat de regard avec le portrait en noir et blanc du gamin de dix-sept piges au regard de merlan frit, il referme la porte. Puis il part à la recherche de sa femme.

\- Lizzie ! C'est moi ! Ton génialissime mari est rentré !

Elle fait entendre sa voix sans articuler un mot, lui signalant qu'elle est dans la cuisine. L'albinos l'y rejoint et s'arrête sur le seuil, s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le chambranle de la porte. Ça fait des mois qu'elle est comme ça, mais il arrive toujours pas à s'y habituer. Enfin si, mais dans le bon sens. Il arrive toujours pas à croire que son ventre presque tout rond abrite un petit bébé. _Leur_ bébé. Qu'est-ce que ça lui fait bizarre de penser qu'ils vont être parents ! Qu'il va être papa d'un ou d'une petite, mi-Lizzie mi-lui ! La vue de sa femme qui grossit un peu plus chaque jour l'attendrit toujours autant. Par contre, la vue de _ce qu'elle mange_ le rend confus et anxieux.

\- Euh... Lizzie ?

\- Mouich ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu manges ?

La jeune femme regarde les deux longues tranches de baguette qui entourent des aliments divers et variés et plus ou moins – plutôt moins – identifiables.

\- Euh... Chais plus, répond-t-elle la bouche pleine, l'air penaud pendant deux secondes à peine avant de lancer à son mari : Chouchou, t'es déchà chénial, mais tu l'cherais encore pluch chi tu m'apportais des fraijes ! *

Un sourire, un regard suppliant et la vue de son petit bedon bien rond ne mettent même pas trois secondes à tirer un « D'accord chérie ! » à Gilbert qui repart vers l'entrée. Ce n'est que la porte franchie qu'il sent le désespoir l'envahir. Mais où va-t-il trouver des fraises en cette saison qui n'est _absolument pas_ celle des fraises ?

 _Elle s'réveille la nuit, veut bouffer des fraises  
Elle a des envies balèzes  
Moi j'suis aux p'tits soins, je m'défonce en huit  
Pour qu'elle manque de rien ma p'tite  
C'est comme si je pissais dans un violoncelle  
Comme si j'existais plus pour elle,  
Je m'retrouve planté, tout seul dans mon froc  
Depuis qu'elle est en cloque..._

Gilbert n'a jamais aimé les casse-tête. Alors pourquoi il s'évertue à défaire les foutus nœuds de ces foutues pelotes ? Il jette un regard à Lizzie, bien calée dans son fauteuil à bascule offert par Arthur, armée d'aiguilles à tricoter qui s'acharnent sur un début de bonnet reposant sur son ventre proéminent.

Ah oui, c'est vrai.

Enfin, c'est pas le seul à voir ses habitudes toutes retournées. Le soir, avant d'aller dans leur lit, elle tourne et se retourne devant la glace dans leur chambre. Gilbert la laisse faire son petit manège qui dure depuis que bébé a commencé à se voir. Parfois, il vient derrière elle et la prend dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant des mots d'amour (merci Francis !), lui disant à quoi elle ressemble de façon rigolote, combien elle est belle tout en caressant doucement son ventre. Et une fois qu'ils sont au lit, il presse délicatement son oreille contre la peau tendue par le bébé, et il écoute. Il ne sait pas quoi, mais il écoute.

Souvent, il colle sa bouche au ventre de Lizzie et il parle. Pas trop fort, faut pas faire peur à bébé, mais il parle. Il lui cause du monde (version petits, c'est-à-dire sans les guerres, la crise, etc.) dans lequel il va naître, il lui cause de lui et de Lizzie, de leur appartement, de sa future chambre, de tonton Luddy qui va rentrer au lycée, etc, etc. Il finit toujours leur "discussion" en lui disant à quel point il a hâte de le rencontrer mais qu'il faut quand même qu'il prenne son temps, et qu'il l'aime déjà et qu'il l'aimera toujours. Puis il l'embrasse, il embrasse Lizzie et s'endort dans ses bras, une main toujours sur son ventre rebondi.

 _Le soir elle tricotte en buvant d'la verveine  
Moi j'démêle ses p'lotes de laine  
Elle use les miroirs à s'regarder d'dans  
A s'trouver bizarre, tout l'temps_

 _J'lui dis qu'elle est belle comme un fruit trop mûr  
Elle croit qu'je m'fous d'elle, c'est sûr  
Faut bien dire c'qui est, moi aussi j'débloque  
Depuis qu'elle est en cloque..._

Quand Gilbert se reçoit une boule touffue sur la tête, évidemment, il se demande ce qu'il lui arrive.

\- Ben, Friedrich ? s'exclame-t-il en découvrant que le projectile n'est autre que son chat. Qu'est-ce que tu fous à sauter du quatrième, toi ? T'essaies de voler ?

Le chat sous le bras, Gilbert s'engouffre dans l'immeuble. Arrivé chez lui, il pose le chat qui file et ôte ses chaussures. L'instant d'après, il entend Lizzie crier.

\- Elizaveta ! Tu vas bien ? lance-t-il, affolé, en accourant vers la source du bruit.

\- Saleté ! Fiche-moi le camp !

L'albinos ouvre la porte de _la_ chambre à la volée. Entre ses pieds, il sent quelque chose détaler. Y jetant un bref coup d'œil, il reconnaît Friedrich. Il n'a pas le temps de se sentir soulagé que les beaux yeux verts de sa femme le foudroient.

\- Gilbert ! Nom d'un chien, tes chaussures ! Je t'ai déjà dit de les retirer quand tu entres ici !

C'est là qu'il comprend l'origine du « vol » de Friedrich.

 _Faut qu'j'retire mes grolles quand j'rentre dans la chambre  
Du p'tit rossignol qu'elle couve  
C'est qu'son p'tit bonhomme qu'arrive en décembre  
Elle le protège comme une louve  
Même le chat pépère elle en dit du mal  
Sous prétexte qu'y perd ses poils  
Elle veut plus l'voir traîner autour du paddock  
Depuis qu'elle est en cloque..._

\- Gouzi gouzi gouzi !

\- Gil, tu sais que tu as l'air débile ?

\- Gnah. C'est qui, le bébé à son papa ? C'est qui ?

Lizzie lève les yeux au ciel devant son mari complètement gâteau accroupi devant elle, ses bras autour de sa taille, son visage à hauteur de son ventre proéminent, le couvrant de baisers.

\- Ah ! Lizzie ! T'as senti ? T'as senti ? Il a bougé !

\- Oui, je l'ai senti...

\- T'es trop mignon, mon p'tit chou... Ah ! Il l'a refait !

\- Je sais...

\- Gouzi gouzi- ouch ! J'crois bien qu'il m'a fichu un gnon...

\- C'est bien, gentil bébé, c'est bien...

\- Mais le félicite pas ! Bouh, j'suis triste. Lizzie, console-moi !

\- Je félicite mon bébé si je v... OÙ EST-CE QUE TU METS TES MAINS, TOI ?!

 _Quand j'promène mes mains d'l'autre côté d'son dos  
J'sens comme des coups d'poings, ça bouge  
J'lui dis : t'es un jardin, une fleur, un ruisseau  
Alors elle devient toute rouge  
Parfois c'qui m'désole, c'qui m'fait du chagrin  
Quand je r'garde son ventre et l'mien  
C'est qu'même si j'dev'nais pédé comme un phoque  
Moi j's'rai jamais en cloque..._

.

* * *

.

 **Le coin traduction :**

* _Chouchou, t'es déchà chénial, mais tu l'cherais encore pluch chi tu m'apportais des fraijes !_ : Chouchou, t'es déjà génial, mais tu l'serais encore plus si tu m'apportais des fraises !

 **NdA :** J'ai voulu finir sur une note d'humour, j'espère que ça rend bien...


End file.
